Amor a 3 bandas
by mgmartinez
Summary: Fic de humor, amor y accion. Rose, Jasper y Edward se enamoran de 3 nuevos persoanjes pero siguen estando enamorados de sus parejas y estos trios deben convivir.


Amor a 3 bandas

Introducción

Nuestros Vampiros preferidos (SIII LOS CULLEN XD) se dan cuenta de que pueden tener varias mujeres (y maridos.); que pueden amar a más de una persona a la vez y hacerles felices… fic de humor y amor.

Nuevos Personajes:

Alex - La nueva pareja de Jasper

Nicole - La nueva pareja de Edward

Spencer - La nueva pareja de Rose

Pov Bella

Este año, en Forks pasaba algo extraordinario… van a venir 3 nuevos alumnos al instituto… eso es algo raro; ya que no son hermanos ni familia… por lo tanto, es que se han mudado 3 familias nuevas a Forks… ¿cómo serán?; No lo sé… pero sé que Alice anda medio rara; a veces, feliz y otras decaída. En fin, espero que esto no nos traiga problemas.

End Pov Bella

Una moto plateada irrumpió en el apacible aparcamiento del Instituto de Forks; todos la miraron alucinados; era una Honda último modelo; de ella, se bajó una chica alta, esbelta; de pelo largo y negro, ojos grises y piel negra; vestía cazadora de piel negra, vaqueros y botas negras; cogió su mochila negra y sin mirar a nadie, fue a la puerta del instituto. Cuando todos volvían a sus charlas, irrumpió un coche familiar rojo; de él bajó una chica menuda, pelirroja y de ojos rosados; vestía sudadera rosa, vaqueros azul claro y converse rosas; cogió una mochila azul claro y se despidió de su padre con un beso; salió a la vista y sonrió tímidamente, empezó a caminar hacia la secretaría.

Un coche hummer verde caza irrumpió; de él, bajó un chico muy grande; rubio y de ojos azules; vestía una camiseta naranja, pantalones anchos vaqueros y deportivas; cogió su mochila verde y empezó a andar pausadamente a la entrada.

Alice: - Y esos son los nuevos…

Edward: - Sí… creo que van a ser un poco la comidilla de todos…

Bella: - Normal… aquí no es normal recibir a gente nueva.

Rose: - JA, Todos les han miraron como mal… debe de ser que los últimos nuevos no han sido muy sociables. – Los Cullen y Bella rieron por el comentario y entraron al edificio.

Todos estaban en clase.

Clase de 5º grado (último.).

Al ser el primer día, todos hablaban y reían; Rose y Emmet hablaban en un rincón; en eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio enorme.

Profesor: - Spencer Paulov… bienvenido a Forks.

Spencer: - Gracias… - Su voz era áspera y grave, con un poco de acento ruso.

Profesor: - Chicos… él es Spencer Paulov… el nuevo en el curso. – Todos le miraron: - Viene desde San Petersburgo y espero que le hagáis el cambio de país y continente más amable. Bien, puedes sentarte donde quieras… en la pizarra tienes el material que tienes comprar y cómo se puntuarán todas las materias.

Spencer: - Gracias – Spencer se sentó y empezó a copiar lo de la pizarra.

Grado 4º A

Todos pintaban; en eso, entró la chica nueva.

Profesora: - Nicole Molinary; bienvenida. Chicos, ella es Nicole; la nueva… espero que le tratéis bien.

Grado 4º B

Todos estaban hablando y cuchicheando cuando una chica entró.

Profesor: - Alejandra Suárez; bienvenida. Chicos, ella es Alejandra; viene desde España y espero que la tratéis bien y que le hagáis el cambio más fácil.

Hora de la comida.

Alex, Nicole y Spencer se sentaron juntos.

Nicole: - JA, ¿Así que vosotros también sois nuevos?

Spencer: - Sí… Buff, hace calor.

Nicole: - ¿A?... Spencer… a fuera, hace frío… 10ºC

Spencer: - Calor… en Rusia, a esa temperatura estamos en Verano. XD

Alex: - JA, Rusia debe de ser increíble… sobre todo, San Petersburgo y Moscú.

Spencer: - Sí… San Petersburgo es increíble… ¿y España?... ¿siempre andáis de cachondeo?

Alex: - EO… No siempre XD

Nicole: - Seguro… - En eso, Jessica se les acerco.

Jessica: - Podríais sociabilizar un poco.

Spencer: - El resto de las mesas están llenas… además, ya estamos socializando… primero con los que son iguales… o séase, los nuevos y luego, ya iremos conociendo a los demás.

Nicole: - Spencer… no tienes por qué darle ninguna explicación… por cierto… ¿tú eres?

Jessica: - JESSICA STANLEY… VOY A TU CLASE.

Nicole: - ¿A?... Pues… NI ME DI CUENTA XD – Alex rio.

Jessica: - ¿DE QUE TE RIES?

Alex: - A… ¿De tu cara? XD – Spencer y Nicole rieron.

Jessica: - Haya vosotros si queréis ser unos marginados. No sé que pasa a los nuevos… - Señalo una mesa donde había 3 chicos y 3 chicas; todos muy guapos: - Ellos también llevan poco tiempo aquí y… no socializan.

Nicole: - Bueno… ya nos veremos… mira Jessica nos interrumpiste y como veo que no os acercáis a esos 6… - Ella, Alex y Spencer se levantaron con sus bandejas y se sentaron en la mesa junto a la de los 6 chicos que les miraron con curiosidad.

Jessica: - A… Me dejaron con la palabra en la boca.

Nicole: - Hola… también somos nuevos… Yo soy Nicole, ella es Alex y el Spencer. //DIOOOOOS QUE BUENO ESTA EL PELIRROJO.//

Alex //Que mono es el rubio. //

Spencer //SON ROSE Y EMMET DE MI CLASE… JA, ROSE ES PRECIOSA.//

¿: - Bienvenidos a Forks… Yo soy Bella y ellos son Edward, Alice y Emmet Cullen. – Los señalo: - y Rose y Jasper Hale. – Los señalo: - Y pasad de lo que os diga Jessica.

Alex: - OK… no se… me ha transmitido mal rollo… es como… un poco creída; ¿no?

Alice: - No… ES MUY CREIDA – Rieron: - Por cierto Alex… a Spencer y a Nicole le hemos visto en clase pero… ¿y tú?

Alex: - Voy a 3º… soy bastante más pequeña que vosotros…

Nicole: - Pero muy madura. Entre nosotros… debería ir a segundo pero le adelantaron un curso.

Alex //WAAAAAAA Ahora todos creerán que soy una friky empollona//

Edward: - ¿En serio Alex?... eso es genial; estar en la misma clase de chicos y chicas con un año mayor.

Nicole: - JA, en verdad, con 2 años… ya en España le adelantaron. AUCH; ¿Por qué me das?

Alex: - ¿Yo?... por nada… JA, no es para tanto solo que… soy un poco más inteligente que la media.

Spencer: - Es superdotada…

Alex: - E… No tanto… solo que soy muy lista. //JOOO ya no encajare//

Todos salían; Alex hablaba con Nicole y Spencer cuando el coche de su padre se acerco a ellos.

Alex: - Bueno… nos vemos mañana. – Se fijo en que muchos estudiantes cuchicheaban y se reían al ver a su padre esperándola; Alex bufo y soltó: - JA, ¿OS JODE QUE MI PADRE VENGA A POR MI Y LOS VUESTROS NO?. – Todos fliparon y volvieron a sus conversaciones; Alex se despidió de Spencer y Nicole y subió al coche.

Nicole: - JA, ALEX ME ENCANTA.

Spencer: - Si… le da igual lo que digan de ella. ES GENIAL XD

Alex hacia los deberes cuando llamaron a su casa; Alex bajo; eran Nicole, Bella, Rose y Alice.

Alex: - CHICAS… JA, ¿Qué pasa?

Nicole: - ¿Estas ocupada?

Alex: - E… Estoy con los deberes…

Alice: - TE VIENES DE COMPRAS.

Alex: - No… no porque no quiera sino porque… he de acabar los deberes y… no tengo pasta.

Alice: - A… POR LO 2º NO TE PREOCUPES Y…

Alex: - Muchas gracias por acordaros de mi pero… no puedo… tengo obligaciones.

Alice: - Bueno… mañana es Viernes… MAÑANA VIENES ^O^

Alex (riendo.): - ¿Vas todos los días de compras?

Alice: - ¿Y quién no? XD

Bella: - E… Alice… la gente que no tenemos tu dinero, no lo hacemos.

Alice: - Sabéis que yo os puedo dejar… bueno Alex… sino te animas…

Alex: - ¿Vamos a regresar tarde?

Alice: - JA... TE CONVENCI XD

Alex: - E… Te pregunte solo si íbamos a tardar mucho.

Rose: - Unas 3 horas… es que… Alice compra mucho…

Alex: - Mañana si voy… gracias por venir a buscarme…

Nicole: - Alex… que sepas que aunque seas un poco más pequeña que nosotras, te vienes con el grupo.

Rose: - SI… Bienvenida al clan de los nuevos marginados. – Alex rio.

Alex: - Sois geniales. – Las chicas se fueron.

A la mañana siguiente, Alex bajo del coche y se despidió de su padre.

Padre: - Cielo, esta tarde tendré mucho trabajo…

Alex: - No te preocupes… ya buscare a alguien que me acerque a casa o… sino, iré yo caminando.

Padre: - Vale…

¿: - HEY ALEX. – Alex se volteo; Alice la saludaba.

Alex: - HOLA ALICE… Bueno… hasta por la tarde. – Dio un beso a su padre y fue junto a Alice.

Alex: - Hola.

Alice: - Hola… TE COMPRE ESTO. – Le dio una bolsa donde llevaba una camiseta morada.

Alex: - No hacía falta… gracias… ES GENIAL ALICE. – La abrazo.

Alice: - JA, ¿Hoy sales?

Alex: - He de avisar a mi padre pero… si…

Alice: - GENIAL… Iremos las chicas, Spencer y los chicos Cullen. – Caminaron hasta donde estaba Spencer que hablaba con Rose sobre coches; Emmet que reía de lo que le contaba Nicole, Jasper leía una revista apoyado en el capo y Bella y Edward estaban hablando cogidos de la mano.

Nicole: - ALEX. – La abrazo.

Alex: - Hola a todos.

Rose: - JA, ¿Hoy saldrás?

Alex: - Si… bueno… he de ir a clase… no tengo el morro de tener la 1ª hora libre.

Emmet: - JA, ESO TE PASA POR ENANA. – Alex le saco la lengua: - UUUUU QUE MADURA, ALEX.

Alex: - No es mi culpa tener un tamaño normal y que tu parezcas un enorme oso grizzli.

Emmet: - ¿Oso Grizzli?... MOLA XD – Alex rio.

Alex: - Bueno… os veo en la cafetería… - Todos asintieron.

Rose: - Alex es buena haciendo comparaciones, osito. – Se beso con Emmet.

Spencer: - Si… JA, pareces un oso…

Emmet: - HEY… QUE TU ERES IGUAL DE ALTO QUE YO.

Spencer: - JA… ¿Y qué seria yo?...

Emmet: - … UN OSO POLAR XD – El, Spencer y Rose rieron.

Hora de la comida.

Alex: - Me deja salir… me ha dicho que si voy con los Cullen no tengo hora…

Bella: - GENIAL. ¿Y eso de conocer a los Cullen?

Alex: - Trabaja con el doctor Cullen en el hospital; se pusieron a hablar y… confía en ellos.

Edward: - JA, Tu padre tiene buen criterio.

Alice: - Si… JA; Os miran.

Alex: - ¿Quiénes?

Alice: - La mesa de Jessica… - Alex se volteo encontrándose con Jessica y Michael que la miraban atentamente y furiosos; Alex, les sonrió y les saludo volvió a la mesa.

Nicole: - ESO ESTUVO BIEN XD

Alex: - Creo que se mueren por estar aquí.

Spencer: - Ya lo creo… JA, te estás ganando enemigos.

Alex: - No tengo la culpa de que sean un atajo de cotillas y envidiosos.

Alice: - JO cualquiera diría con tu aspecto dulce y aniñado que tendrías esa lengua.

Alex: - Las apariencias, engañan. XD

Nicole: - Si… pero luego, eres tan buena que te quedas en casa estudiando. – Risas de la mesa.

Alex: - Que sea una chica responsable, no quiera decir que no pueda ser mas chula que un ocho.

Nicole: - A… OK; No tengo argumento para contestarte.

Emmet: - JA; la ratoncita es dura.

Alex: - ¿Ratoncita?... A… Estas molesto porque te compare con un oso grizzli…

Emmet: - NO… Me gusta la comparación… solo que… tu al ser tan menudita y ese aspecto dulce, eres una ratoncita.

Alex: - ¿Una simple ratoncita?... JO, Si que caigo bajo.

Emmet: - Es que no puedes subir a mi nivel… - Se empezó a reír.

Alex: - ¿Perdona Emmet?... que tu no puedas llegar al mío, que solo por ser bajita no quiera decir que este a años luz de ti, no es mi culpa. – Emmet dejo de reírse.

Emmet: - UAU… JO, Decidle algo que no pueda contestar… es mala.

Alex: - Y cruel también… - Sonó el timbre: - UUPS, hora de irse a clase.

Nicole: - A la salida, te esperamos donde los coches de los Cullen para irnos todos juntos.

Alex: - Vale… hasta luego. – Alex se fue.

A la salida, Alex iba hacia el aparcamiento cuando alguien la empujo contra los casilleros.

Jessica: - ¿A QUE VINO LO DE LA CAFETERIA?

Alex: - E… Solo te salude. ^-^

Jessica: - Mira… o te vienes con la gente normal o…

Alex: - Los Cullen, Bella, Nicole y Spencer son normalísimos… que tu no lo seas, no es mi problema… por cierto, no es que no quiera hablar contigo pero… tengo prisa; voy a salir con mis amigos. – Se escabulló y salió.

Jessica: - NIÑATA NADIE ME DEJA CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA. – Se volteo encontrándose con Jasper que la observaba: - ¿Qué MIRAS?

Jasper: - Nada… el palo que acaba de darte esa niñata. Adiós Jessica. – Paso de ella; de pronto, Jessica empezó a sentir una vergüenza tremenda y se fue a su casillero roja.

Jasper (al ver que Alex iba hacia donde estaba el resto.): - Alex. – Alex se volteo: - Lo vi todo… estuviste genial.

Alex (poniéndose roja.): - Gracias Jasper. //WIII ME Ha HABLADO… ME ENCANTA HASTA SU VOZ. XD//

Jasper: - Que bien que vengas… me has caído bien.

Alex (más roja.): - ¿En serio?... tú… también me has caído bien. No sé, aunque no hayamos hablado, me transmites buen rollo. // ¿BUEN ROLLO?... DIOS, NO TE PONGAS EN RIDICULO//

Jasper: - Hay gente que le pasa eso… pero a poca… debes de ser especial. – Siguieron hasta donde estaba el resto.

Jasper //¿A?... ¿Qué diablos me pasa?... la quiero proteger como a alguien muy importante y solo la conozco de ayer… además, a pesar de lo bien que huele, no quiero hacerle daño ni beberme su sangre… me controlo mejor con ella que con otras personas.//

Alex //WIII, Jasper me habla… y le caigo bien… es tan mono… JO, es una pena que este con Alice… pero… ¿Qué diablos?... SI HACEN UNA PAREJA IDEAL… Me alegro que Alice tenga un chico como Jasper.//

Nicole: - ALEX. – La miro: - JO, llevamos 5 minutos llamándote y tu, en tu mundo imaginario.

Alex: - ¿A?... Perdonad chicos.

Alice: - Jasper nos ha contado el encontronazo con Jessica.

Bella: - JA, estuviste genial.

Alex: - Espero que no sea tan mosca cojonera como lo aparenta ser.

Emmet: - ¿Comparas a todos con animales?

Alex: - A los que me parece… osote.

Emmet: - ¿OSOTE?

Alex: - ¿Qué?... Osote es más cariñoso que oso Grizzli.

Emmet: - Pero… no soy como un peluche.

Rose: - UY, Si que lo eres. – Risas.

Emmet: - Cariño, no me dejes mal con Alex.

Alex: - Tranquilo Emmet… tu solo haces ese papel. – Risas.

Emmet: - ¿A QUE NO VIENES?

Alice: - ¿Qué?… Emmet claro que viene… tú no eres nadie para dejarle venir o no… además, se viene conmigo y con Jasper en mi porche. – Se cogió de Alex y Jasper: - Nos vemos en el centro comercial. XD – Subieron en el porche; Alice y Alex delante y Jasper detrás.

Rose: - JA, Spencer, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Spencer: - Si… JO Emmet, tu hummer es el último modelo… MOLA UN HUEVO.

Emmet: - JA, Lo sé… Rose me lo regalo por mi cumpleaños.

Spencer: - QUIERO UNA ROSE, YA XD – Risas con Emmet y Rose; subieron al Hummer (los chicos delante y Rose detrás.).

Bella: - Nicole… ¿vamos?

Nicole: - Si…

Bella: - ¿Quieres ir de copiloto con Edward?

Nicole: - ¿No quieres ir tu?... es tu novio.

Edward: - Pero ella siempre puede ir… ¿o no te he caído bien?

Nicole: - OK… ME ENCANTA TU VOLVO.

Tras una tarde de compras, risas, cine y de cenar, fueron a llevar a cada uno a su casa; Jasper llevo a Alex, Edward a Nicole y Rose a Spencer.

Alex (cuando Jasper freno frente a su casa.): - Ha sido genial… me lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias por todo.

Jasper: - Espera… oye Alex, esto no te lo he querido decir delante de todos pero… ¿y tu madre?

Alex: - E… Ella y mis hermanos… murieron el año pasado en un accidente de coche…

Jasper: - Lo siento… te deprimí.

Alex: - No… no pasa nada Jasper… lo he superado… o bueno, eso creo. Bueno… no lo he superado… sigo teniendo pesadillas y lloro todas las noches… por favor, de esto, no digas nada.

Jasper: - Prometido. – se abrazaron: - Si necesitas desahogarte con alguien, me tienes a mí.

Alex: - Vale… Ups, riesgo de inundación. – Se seco las lágrimas: - Bueno, nos vemos el lunes.

Jasper: - ¿E?... ¿Y el fin de semana?... podríamos salir todos de nuevo.

Alex: - O… si, no sabía si; queríais salir conmigo.

Jasper: - ¿Por?... Alex, solo eres dos años menor que el resto, no es tanta diferencia… mañana, te llamo o te llama Alice y quedamos.

Alex: - Vale… hasta mañana. – Jasper le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Alex enrojeciera.

Jasper: - Duerme bien.

Alex: - Vale… soñare contigo… - Jasper la sonrió: - DIGO… CON LOS ANGELITOS… Hasta mañana. – Alex salió del coche y entro en su casa; eran las 10 de la noche y su padre aun no había vuelto, en eso, sonó su móvil: - ¿Si?... a hola papa… si… acabo de llegar… Si me lo pase bien… no; no ha pasado nada… OKIS, lo que pasa que le he dicho a Jasper que iba a soñar con el… No, no tiene nada de malo solo que… Jasper sale con Alice y voy yo, y le suelto eso… Si, no tengo remedio… Vale, te calentare la comida… ¿Cómo que no hace falta?, total, no tengo sueño… bueno, lo que digas… me iré a mi cuarto, llama si necesitas algo… vale, hasta ahora.

Mientras en la casa Cullen.

Carlise (sentado frente a los chicos y Bella.): - ¿Qué pasa?

Edward: - Haber… estamos felices con nuestras parejas pero… de pronto, Jasper, Rose y yo, aunque seguimos enamorados de Alice, Emmet y Bella, empezamos a sentir algo más que cariño por Alex, Spencer y Nicole… ¿es normal?

Carlise: - Si… los vampiros podemos tener a mas de una pareja, querer a todos por igual y… dentro de un gran aquelarre, haber pequeños grupos… en los Volturis y en otros grandes aquelarres, pasa.

Rose: - Ya pero… ¿eso no quiere decir que nos desenamoremos de nuestras parejas?

Carlise: - No… podéis querer a mas de una persona por igual…

Emmet: - O sea, a pesar de los nuevos, lo nuestro, no peligra.

Rose (cogiendo a Emmet de la mano.): - Osito no podría dejar de quererte. – Emmet sonrió.

Alice: - LO SABIA… Sabía que iba a pasar algo extraordinario con ellos…

Jasper: - ¿Y te alegras?

Alice: - Si… mira Jasper por lo que he observado en Alex, ella necesita mucho apoyo, fuerza y cariño y tu; y yo, podemos dárselo… ¿no te pondría feliz saber que podemos ayudar a alguien?

Jasper: - Si… además, hoy me ha ocurrido algo genial con Alex… es la 2ª vez que para hacer sentir cómoda a otra persona, no he de usar mi don… Alice, tú fuiste la primera.

Alice: - ¿VES?... Jasper, eso es genial…

Jasper: - Y creo que… a Alex le he gustado.

Emmet: - NO… ¿En serio?... NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA.

Rose: - EMMET, ESTAS SIENDO IRONICO.

Emmet: - ¿En serio no os habíais dado cuenta?... – Todos negaron: - JODER, Si le miraba todo el rato y esta tarde, estaba sonrojada al llegar con Jasper y creo que pensaba en él cuando estaba en su mundo… ¿o me equivoco, Ed.?

Edward: - No te equivocas pero… solo pensaba en lo buena pareja que hacen Jasper y Alice. Y que le parece mono.

Emmet: - ¿Y ESO NO ES UNA EVIDENCIA?

Edward: - No se… pero tanto como a estar enamorada… en fin, si podemos ser todos felices.

Alice: - Y LO SEREMOS. ^0^

El sábado por la mañana, Alex hacía la compra en el supermercado; estaba en la cola de la caja.

Bella: - Alex. – Alex se volteó.

Alex: - Hola Bella… ayer fue genial.

Bella: - Sí… oye, se me ha ocurrido que hoy podrías venir a mi casa a ver una peli… ya he llamado a los Cullen y aceptaron… Spencer me dijo que me llamaría porque estaba trabajando con su padre y su tío hasta la hora de la comida y Nicole me dijo que me llamaría que estaba durmiendo… pero bueno, ¿te vienes?

Alex: - Sí… ¿necesitas que compre algo?

Bella: - No… ya compro yo todo… diré a alguno de los Cullen que te pase a buscar.

Alex: - Vale… oye Bella, e… ¿puedo hablar contigo en confianza?

Bella: - Sí… dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Alex: - Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar solo que… no se… he conectado con Jasper; es la primera vez que siento algo así con alguien… pero tengo miedo a enamorarme; él está con Alice y no podría romper esa pareja.

Bella: - A… Bueno… no sé Alex… quizá no la rompas… no es malo enamorarse; no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos.

Alex: - Ya… tu tuviste suerte con Edward.

Bella: - Sí… pero bueno, no te preocupes Alex, si te enamoras de Jasper, seguro que Alice lo entiende. ¿OK?

Alex: - OK… esta tarde, nos vemos.

Bella: - Sí… y no te preocupes por nada.

Alex: - Vale. Oye, si van Spencer o Nicole, ¿me llamas?

Bella: - Sí… iba a hacerlo.

Alex: - OK; Hasta por la tarde.

Alex hacía los deberes cuando llamaron al teléfono.

Alex: - ¿Sí?

Nicole: - ALEX… JA, Te confirmo que iré a casa de Bella.

Alex: - Vale… genial… JO, odio esto.

Nicole: - ¿A?

Alex: - JA, Las mates… no las entenderé nunca.

Nicole: - Puedes pedir ayuda a Edward… se le dan bien.

Alex: - A… Me da un poco de corte… pero esta tarde, le preguntaré una duda.

Nicole: - Vale… ¿qué tal ayer con Jasper?

Alex: - NICOLE.. EJEM… ¿Bien?... AAAAAGGG Fue patético; iba genial; los dos hablando como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, se despidió con un beso en la frente…

Nicole: - OOO QUE TIERNO XD

Alex: - No terminé… cuando va, me dice… Duerme bien Alex y yo, le respondo… OK, Soñaré contigo.

Nicole: - NOOOO; ¿EN SERIO?... JA, JA, JA… DIOOS, ESO ES GENIAL.

Alex: - No te burles… me puse más que roja… Soy idiota.

Nicole: -No… solo que… tu boca va a su bola. – Alex rió: - Pero, esta tarde, que seguro está tu Jasper, ¿irás?

Alex: - Sí… Bella me dijo que diría a alguien que me viniera a buscar.

Nicole: - QUE SEA JASPER XD

Alex: - AAAAAAAAGGGG, Nicole… bueno, sí… que sea él… NO TE RÍAS.

Nicole: - Lo siento pero… te gusta mucho.

Alex: - No lo niego pero… está pillado.

Nicole: - Ya… pero… ¿y?...

Alex: - ¿Cómo que y?...

Nicole: - No pienses mal… no se… Alice no debe de ser celosa…

Alex: - Nicole… eres una enferma.

Nicole: - JA, bueno… a mi me pasa con Edward… ES MUY WAPO.

Alex: - BAH, Jasper es mucho mejor…

Nicole: - ¿BROMEAS?... Fijate en los 2… Edward es educado, amable, simpatico y Jasper… es muy callado y timido.

Alex: - Conmigo no lo es.

Nicole: - No me das envidia… JA, luego nos vemos.

Alex: - Ok… hasta luego.

Por la tarde, Alex se arreglaba cuando llamaron a su móvil.

Alex: - ¿Si?

¿: - Hola ratoncita. XD

Alex: - OSOTE XD

Emmet: - EJEM… ¿Ya estas lista?

Alex: - Casi…

Emmet: - Estoy aparcado delante de tu casa.

Alex: - A… Ya bajo, Emmet.

Emmet: - Tomate tu tiempo. Por cierto… ¿las bajitas tardan mucho en arreglarse?... supongo que no…

Alex: - EMMET.

Emmet: - OK, Ok… no te hago enfadar… ratoncita. – Alex colgó y bajo; vio a Emmet apoyado en su coche y salió.

Emmet: - JA, No tardaste nada. XD

Alex: - No… las bajitas somos mas rapidas que los enormes.

Emmet: - JO… ¿Por qué me odias?

Alex: - No te odio pero… me das mucha bola a meterte palos.

Emmet: - JO, YO QUE VENIA DE BUEN ROLLO A RECOGERTE…

Jasper (asomandose por la ventana.): - HOLA ALEX. – Alex le sonrio: - Y EMMET DEJALE EN PAZ Y ENTRA DE UNA VEZ, QUE AUN DEBEMOS IR A POR SPENCER. – Emmet asintió y fue al coche, Alex se puso detrás.

Emmet: - OK, Pero no te enojes.

Jasper (volteado, pasando de Emmet.): - Alex, ni caso a este oso… por cierto, ¿soñaste conmigo? XD

Alex (roja.): - JO. No te olvidaste.

Emmet: - ¿A?... ¿me perdi algo?

Alex: - MIRA A LA CARRETERA, IDIOTA. – Emmet flipado, volteó hacia delante: - Lo siento Emmet, no quise ser grosera solo que… ya sufrí un accidente de tráfico muy duro y no quiero otro.

Emmet: - OK, Entendí… no tienes que disculparte… tienes razón.

Jasper: - CLARO QUE LA TIENE… - Volvió a Alex: - ¿Estás bien?

Alex: - Si… oye… de pronto, me siento muy calmada.

Emmet: - EL DON DE JASPER. – Alex le miro confusa y Jasper furioso: - EO… Es que Jasper transmite como un karma positivo que relaja.

Alex: - A… Ya… - Llegaron a casa de Spencer que los esperaba fuera; Jasper fue junto a Alex y Spencer se puso junto a Emmet.

Spencer: - Hola a todos… ¿Por qué os retrasasteis?

Emmet: - Por cierta ratoncita… - Alex le dio una colleja.

Alex: - AUCH… JOE Emmet, eso es tener la cabeza dura.

Emmet: - JA, ¿desde cuándo una ratoncita puede dar a un osote? XD

Spencer: - JO, SE TE INCHO LA MANO… Ven, vamos a casa, que te la cure. Se de esto. – Alex y Spencer salieron.

Jasper: - ¿Qué le vas a decir si se la ha roto?

Emmet: - Que se meta con alguien de su tamaño… - Alex y Spencer regresaron, Alex llevaba una bolsa de hielo en la mano.

Spencer: - Creo que se rompió algo… ¿podíamos ir al hospital?

Emmet: - Faltaba más… Jasper, llama a alguien para decir que nos retrasaremos.

Jasper: - Vale.

Alex: - Lo siento… id si queréis… dejadme en el hospital que ya luego veré como ir a casa de Bella…

Jasper: - Ni hablar… sola no te quedas.

Alex: - Gracias Jasper… por cierto… ¿Cómo es que sois tan fríos?

Spencer: - ESO… Ayer cuando abrace a Rose para despedirme, estaba helada… le dije si quería mi chaqueta pero me dijo que no…

Emmet: - E… ETO…

Jasper: - JA, No pasa nada… es que, no retenemos el calor.

Alex: - Pero… ¿no tenéis frio?

Jasper: - No…

Alex: - Vale… JO, Si que sois raros. XD

En el hospital.

Carlise: - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Alex: - Nada… que Emmet tiene la cabeza muy dura… le fui a dar una colleja en broma y…

¿: - ALEX, ¿Qué TE PASO?

Alex: - PAPA… E… Nada… que por dar una colleja en broma, me rompí la mano XD

Padre: - A… ¿Crees que me lo creo?

Carlise: - A veces, pasa… si no sabemos cómo tiene la cabeza de dura a quien vamos a dar. Ven que te examine.

Padre: - Yo no puedo porque tengo una operación… Alex, ten más cuidado.

Alex: - Lo intentare. XD

Emmet: - ¿Y bien, papa, que tiene?

Alex: - ¿ES TU PADRE?

Emmet: - En realidad, no… es mi tío pero los Cullen y Hale somos sus hijos adoptados… vivimos con él y con la tía Esme.

Alex: - A… AAAAAAAAG

Carlise: - Lo siento… si se te rompió… hay que escayolarla.

Alex: - Osote cabeza dura piel fría. XD

Emmet: - HALA XD

Por fin, en casa de Bella.

Rose: - ERES UN BURRO, EM… Alex, ¿estás bien?

Alex (llevaba la mano en cabestrillo.): -Yo si… mi mano… no – Rieron.

Emmet: - NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME DIERA UNA COLLEJA.

Nicole: - ¿Qué LE DIJISTE?...

Edward: - Seguro que una burrada.

Emmet: - NADIE ME ENTIENDE T.T

Alex: - Yo si… - Emmet la sonrió: - Osote cabeza dura piel fría.

Nicole: - MUY BUENA XD

Bella: - JA, ¿Queréis tomar algo?... aun quedan sándwiches, palomitas y esas cosas.

Alex: - Si por favor… - Bella la condujo junto a Spencer y Nicole a la cocina.

Jasper: - Alex duda de lo que somos.

Edward: - Lo sé… piensa que somos muy raros… pero le gustamos.

Alice: - JA, Es que somos adorables… VOY A VERLA. – Fue a la cocina; Alex comía un sándwich de nocilla mientras reía por las paridas que le contaba Spencer.

Alice: - Alex siento lo que hizo mi hermano.

Alex: - En el fondo, yo tengo la culpa… ¿Cómo se me ocurre darle una colleja?... Por cierto… vuestro tío está muy bueno. XD

Bella: - JA, la primera impresión te flipa.

Alex: - Ya ves… Buff, ¿Cómo es que todos sois increíblemente guapos?

Edward (entrando.): - La genética es buena. ^-^

Alex: - JO, podríais darme un poco XD //Si claro… aquí pasa algo raro con los Cullen Hale… Bella lo sabe y no dice nada. // - Edward la miro: //¿Y qué hace Edward mirándome tan fijamente?... vaya yuyu me está dando.// Edward dejo de mirarla y empezó a hablar con Spencer //ESO, ESO… DISIMULA EDWARD CULLEN… //

Era por la noche.

Edward: - Chicos… Alex no es tonta y ya sabe que tenemos un enorme secreto.

Alice: - Bueno… lo va a descubrir pronto pero… no dirá nada… va a flipar y estará un poco apartada de nosotros por unos días pero… volverá a nuestro lado.

Jasper: - ¿Cómo podemos evitar que nos descubra?

Alice: - Ni idea…

Rose: - ¿Y Spencer y Nicole?

Edward: - Saben que pasa algo pero… no creo que tengan la imaginación de Alex.

Domingo por la mañana.

Alex iba a por el pan cuando vio que Bella salía de la panadería.

Alex: - BELLA. – Fue hacia ella: - Hola… ¿podemos hablar?

Bella: - Claro...

Alex: - ¿Qué esconden los Cullen Hale? – A Bella se le cayó el pan.

Bella: - E… Nada.

Alex: - Ya… no soy idiota… ¿Qué escondéis que solo vosotros sabéis?

Bella: - No seas paranoica Alex… no es nada…

Alex: - Lo acabare descubriendo Bella… ¿a que es algo muy fuerte?

Bella: - E… No sé de qué hablas… tengo que irme… BYE – Fue a su coche.

Bella llamo a Edward.

Edward: - Hola cariño…

Bella: - EDWARD, ALEX ME HA ACOSADO A PREGUNTAS… Sabe que tenemos un enorme secreto.

Edward: - Ya lo note…

Bella: - ¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

Edward: - No podemos… tarde o temprano nos descubrirá… ha dicho Alice que tiene varias visiones distintas de cómo lo hará pero… hagamos lo que hagamos acabara descubriéndonos.

Bella: - Buff… mal rollo.

Lunes por la mañana.

Alex se bajo del coche y fue directa a un banco donde estaba solo Emmet.

Emmet: - HEY RATONCITA. XD

Alex: - ¿Osote? – Se sentó a su lado.

Emmet: - ¿Cómo va tu mano?

Alex: - Bien… sigue rota pero creo que poco a poco se reconstruye.

Emmet: - Me alegro… ¿No tienes clase?

Alex: - Ahora voy… ¿sabes que sé que tenéis un secreto los Cullen Hale y Bella y lo voy a descubrir?

Emmet: - E… Peque… no se de lo que me hablas.

Alex: - Lo sabes perfectamente, osote… - Ahora hablo bajo y en plan malvado: - Me he puesto el objetivo de averiguar vuestro gran secreto y cuando tengo un objetivo, lo consigo. MWUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAAAA XD (XD)

Emmet: - E… ¿Estás bien?

Alex: - Perfectamente Emmet… - Le sonrió angelicalmente: - Pronto yo también sabré el secreto… bueno Emmet… he de irme a clase; ha sido un placer hablar contigo. – Alex se fue.

Emmet: - DIOS, QUE MAL ROLLO XD

Emmet se sentó junto a Rose en la clase.

Emmet: - Lo que me acaba de pasar con Alex. – Le conto todo.

Rose: - JA, QUE BUENA ES… Emmet, ella lo va a saber y mientras, se lo está tomando como un juego… intenta intimidarte XD

Emmet: - ¿A mí?...

Rose: - Shhh – Spencer entro en clase y se sentó con ellos.

Spencer: - Hola pareja.

Rose: - Hola… ¿Qué tal ayer?

Spencer: - Genial… JA, ¿Hoy tenéis algo que hacer?

Emmet: - No…

Rose: - Yo no… Osito, tú estás castigado por Esme… - Emmet la miro confundido: - Que memoria tienes… Oye Spencer, ¿quieres que vayamos tú y yo por ahí?

Spencer: - E… ¿Habéis discutido?

Rose: - NO… Solo que… quiero ir a un sitio de carts y como Emmet no tiene ni idea.

Spencer: - OOOO MOLA… EM… ¿te importa?

Emmet: - NOOO… JA, eres mi amigo. //PERO ROSE… ¿TAN PRONTO QUIERES A SPENCER? T-T//

Alex iba a deporte cuando se cruzo con Edward.

Alex: - EDWARD. – Edward paso de ella y siguió: - EDWARD… - Alex se puso a su altura: - EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN HALE.

Edward: - ¿A?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre entero?

Alex: - Porque lo leí en la lista de tu clase. Oye, ¿Por qué huías de mi?

Edward: - No quiero llegar tarde a clase.

Alex: - Pero si tienes libre… invéntate otra excusa… solo te venia a informar de que lo sabré todo.

Edward: - Lo sé… - Se tapo la boca.

Alex: - OOOO; Mis sospechas son ciertas; gracias por confirmármelo Edward. Por cierto… pensé que ibas a ser más inteligente. CIAO. – Se fue riendo.

Edward: - Mierda.

Era la hora de comer.

Edward (al ver que Alex, Spencer y Nicole aun no habían llegado.): - Soy idiota… le confirme a Alex que tenemos un secreto. – Les conto como paso.

Bella: - O Edward, no te preocupes… todos podemos meter la pata.

Emmet: - JUA, JUA, Estaré siglos burlándome de ti.

Rose: - Osito… - En eso, Alex entro en la cafetería.

Jasper: - Viene con mucho jubilo… - Alex tras coger su comida se sentó mirando maliciosamente a todos.

Alex: - Hola… que aproveche. – Empezó a comer: - Por cierto… ¿tenéis algún problema alimenticio?... desde que os conozco no coméis nada.

Alice: - E… No… solo que… somos especiales para comer.

Alex: - A… ¿Y puedo comer lo mismo que vosotros?

Alice: - Que nosotros, si. //NA: Recordemos que son vegetarianos comen animales de caza XD//

Alex: - Me lo confirmas Alice… sois distintos a mi… es más, Bella sabe que tan distintos sois. ¿O me equivoco?

Bella: - Alex… te estás poniendo paranoica… no guardamos ningún secreto.

Alex: - JA, es lo que creéis que piense pero… pronto, haréis algo o pasara algo y os descubriré. – Nicole y Spencer se sentaron.

Nicole: - Hola…

Alex: - Bien… he de ir a la biblioteca a buscar información para un trabajo.

Alice: - ¿Nos vemos por la tarde?

Alex: - Si… que tengáis un secreto que yo descubriré no quiere decir que no sigamos siendo amigos… adiós Cullen Hale. – Alex se fue.

Spencer: - ¿Qué os pasa?...

Bella: - Nada… que Alex cree que guardamos un secreto y lo quiere descubrir.

Nicole: - JA, Todos tenemos secretos…

Edward: - Todos…

Alex (apareciendo.): - LO SABIA… OOOO Otra confirmación, Edward. – Se fue.

Edward: - ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Emmet: - Ni idea pero… da un yuyu XD

Jasper: - Se había escondido… chicos, Alex no es tan mala como quiere aparentar ser.

Por la tarde, en una heladería, Alex estaba tomando un helado con los auriculares de su I pod rosa puestos y leyendo un libro; en eso, alguien se sento frente a ella; Alex miro y vio que era Jessica que la miraba.

Alex: - AAAA… - Se quito los auriculares: - E… perdona Jessica; ¿ocurre algo?

Jessica: - No… no en verdad… ¿Qué haces tan sola?... ¿y tus amiguitos?... A YA SE… Como eres una enana canija, te marginaron y ahogas tus penas comiendo helado y oyendo música.

Alex: - No… para tu información, Jessica; estoy aquí sola porque estoy esperando a mi padre… dentro de poco termina su turno en el hospital y me cito aquí para hablar… AHÍ LLEGA. – Saludo a su padre que se acerco.

Padre: - ¿Otra amiga nueva?

Alex: - No… es solo Jessica una compañera de clase… - Jessica se fue.

Padre: - Eso no fue muy cortes.

Alex: - Ella no lo es conmigo… ¿y bien?... ¿pasa algo?

Padre: - He de irme una semana fuera… a una convención.

Alex: - Bien… podre sobrevivir.

Padre: - Lo se… pero… no quiero dejarte sola ¿y si pasa algo?

Alex: - No ocurrirá nada… desde lo que paso, a penas hemos vivido… este nuevo sitio, creo que nos va a ayudar mucho… yo he hecho nuevos amigos y tu estas bien en el hospital… papa; hemos pasado algo muy duro pero ellos no nos quisieran ver mal.

Padre: - Lo se… ¿CARLISE? – Carlise había entrado con Jasper; se acercaron a ellos.

Carlise: - Hola… Alex; ¿Cómo va tu mano?

Alex: - Mejor… gracias.

Carlise: - Me alegro… ¿ya se lo dijiste?

Padre: - Estaba en ello… me voy esta noche y… te iras a vivir esta semana con los Cullen.

Alex: - GENIAL… E… ¿No es molestia?

Carlise: - JA; Para nada… a los chicos les caíste bien…

Jasper: - Si… te ire a buscar a las 8 a casa.

Alex: - Vale… //AAAAAAAGGG ME HE PUESTO ROJA//

Padre: - JA, Tu debes de ser Jasper… el mediano de los Cullen… el que quiere ser historiador.

Jasper: - Asi es… es un placer conocerle.

Padre: - JA, Alex también esta loca por la historia… pero ella quiere estudiar historia del arte… o ser profesora.

Jasper: - ¿En serio?... – Sonriendo a Alex que estaba colorada: - JA, tenemos cosas en común. Por fin podre hablar con alguien de historia.

Carlise: - Bien… hasta luego Alex. – Se fueron.

Padre: - Jasper te gusta…

Alex (roja.): - No… bueno… e… e… ¿un poco?

Padre: - No te avergüences… es un buen partido.

Alex: - Tiene novia.

Padre: - Lo se… pero a el, también le gustas.

Alex: - Pero como a una amiga o una hermana… ¿a que es mono?

Padre: - No se… no se nada de chicos. – Era la hora; Alex bajaba de su cuarto con una maleta: - Portate bien… los Cullen fueron muy amables al querer alojarte y…

Alex: - Me portare bien… no te preocupes. – Llamaron; Alex abrió: - Hola Jasper.

Jasper: - Hola… ¿estas lista?

Alex: - Si… papa; pórtate bien. – Se dieron un beso.

Padre: - Te llamare en cuanto llegue.

Alex: - Vale…

Padre: - Cuidate. – Se abrazaron y Alex salió siguiendo a Jasper que ya le había cogido la maleta.

Alex //OOO ES TAN EDUCADO.//

Jasper: - ¿Es la primera vez que os separasteis desde el accidente?

Alex: - Si… - Se sento en el asiento del copiloto: - Pero algun dia tendríamos que separarnos.

Jasper: - Si… eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que pareces.

Alex: - JA, Que sea una ratoncita no quiere decir que no sea fuerte. – Jasper arranco. //Bueno… una semana con los Cullen Hale… JA, PODRE AVERIGUAR SU SECRETO//

Llegaron a la casa.

Alex: - VAYA… Es preciosa… y enorme. – Jasper y ella se dirigieron a la entrada; el llevando la maleta; en la entrada los esperaban Esme y Carlise.

Carlise: - Alex; espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado.

Alex: - Gracias… no les dare ningún problema.

Esme: - Eres mucho mas mona de lo que me habían dicho mis hijos…

Alex: - Usted debe de ser Esme… es un placer.

Esme: - El placer es mio… y tutéame; me haces sentir vieja. – Rieron y los 4 entraron.

Alice (bajando las escaleras y abrazando a Alex.): - WIII POR FIN.

Alex: - JA, Va a ser genial y… seguro que descubriré vuestro secreto.

Alice: - E… JE… ¿Aun sigues con eso?

Alex: - Si… ¿o pensabas que iba a rendirme?

Alice: - Eres una cabezota…

Emmet (bajando seguido de Rose.): - RATONCITA.

Alex: - OSOTE. – Se abrazaron.

Emmet: - JA, me gusta que no me guardes rencor por tu mano.

Alex: - No… no soy rencorosa…

Rose: - Menos mal… a mi si Emmet me hubiera hecho lo mismo estaría un mes pasando de el.

Emmet: - ROSE… No seas mala. T-T

Rose: - Solo digo la verdad… Alex; bienvenida. Seguro que lo pasamos genial.

Edward: - Alex… bienvenida. – El salía de la sala; la abrazo con cuidado: - Si Emmet te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

Emmet: - JOOO ¿Por qué todos me odian?

Alex: - Yo no te odio. XD

Emmet: - OOOO Esa es mi ratoncita.

Alice: - Ven… te llevare a tu cuarto… DORMIREMOS JUNTAS. ^0^

Alex: - GENIAL. – Subieron las dos seguidas de Jasper.

Edward: - JA… Alex y Alice se hicieron muy amigas… a Alice no debe importarle lo de la doble pareja.

Rose: - Hablamos de Alex… que es un encanto; es como Alice solo que mas tranquila y timida… pero igual de alegre. Ademas, Jasper la quiere mucho.

Emmet: - Pero va a ser un problema tenerla aquí toda la semana… tendremos que actuar muy bien.

Carlise: - Confio en vosotros…

Bella llego a casa de los Cullen.

Bella: - ¿Ya llego?

Edward: - Si… esta arriba con Alice y Jasper.

Bella: - Voy a saludarlos. – Subio; en eso, oyo ruidos; se asomo a la habitación de Jasper y allí estaban Alex y Jasper viciados (y picados.) con el juego Tekken; Alice les miraba riendo.

Jasper: - JA, AHORA YO TE GANARE.

Alex: - ESO DIJISTE EN LAS ULTIMAS 4 PELEAS… TOMA COMBO XD

Jasper: - AAAAAAAAAAGGGG ESTA VEZ NO.

Bella: - E… Hola…

Alex (sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.): - Hola Bella… HUY, ESO ESTUVO CERCA.

Jasper: - JO, ERES UNA VICIADA.

Alex: - No… eres tu el viciado… ¿Cómo PUDISTE ESQUIVARME EL COMBO?

Bella: - E… Alex… estoy aquí.

Alex: - Lo se… ya dije hola…

Alice: - ¿Nos vamos las chicas de compras?

Alex: - Id vosotras… estoy muy cansada.

Jasper: - Y esta ocupada en algo mas importante. – Bella y Alice salieron.

Alice: - ¿NO ES GENIAL?... Encontro a una chica que comparte sus vicios XD

Bella: - ¿En serio no te importa que ella sea como la otra novia de Jasper?

Alice: - No… y lo digo en serio. – De pronto, entro en trance: - NOOOO

Bella: - ¿Alice?

Alice: - Es el padre de Alex… va ha sufrir un accidente de avión… - Bajo corriendo: - CARLISE… HAY QUE DETENER AL PADRE DE ALEX… SU AVION VA HA SUFRIR UN ACCIDENTE. – Carlise cogió el teléfono pero el móvil del padre de Alex estaba apagado.

Carlise: - Ya va en el avión… llegamos tarde… ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Alice: - No lo se… solo vi un avión estrellarse.

Todos cenaban (los Cullen disimulaban, claro.).

Emmet: - ¿Asi que eres otra viciada de los juegos de pelea?

Alex: - Si…

Jasper: - Y es muy buena… me gano.

Emmet: - JA, ¿EN SERIO?... Yo llevo mucho tiempo intentando ganarle.

Alex: - No fue difícil

Jasper: - ¿a?... ¿Cómo QUE NO? XD

Alex: - Es cierto que eres bueno pero… te gane desde la primera batalla.

Emmet: - OOOO Me perdi tus caras… - En eso, llamaron.

Carlise: - ¿Si?... si ella esta aquí; ¿de parte de quien?... ¿Qué?... Un… momento… Alex. – Alex le miro: - Ven un momento conmigo a mi despacho. – Alex extrañada le siguió; Carlise puso altavoz al teléfono.

¿: - ¿Es usted la señorita Alejandra Suarez?

Alex: - Si… ¿Qué ocurre?

¿: - Le llamamos del aeropuerto… el avión donde viajaba su padre tuvo un accidente… no hay ningún superviviente.

Alex: - ¿Qué?

¿: - Por favor… venga al aeropuerto para reconocer el cuerpo de su padre. – Colgaron.

Alex: - No… no puede ser. – Empezo a llorar; Carlise la abrazo.

Carlise: -No estas sola… venga, ire contigo.

Alex: - Vale pero… no diga nada… - Carlise asintió y fueron al aeropuerto; pasaron la noche en vela; intentando reconocer el cuerpo del padre de Alex; al final, lo hicieron.

¿: - Hola soy de asuntos sociales… La señorita Alejandra Suarez es menor y ya no tiene parientes vivos… ira a un centro de acogida.

Carlise: - Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella…

¿: - Mientras se regulen los papeles, no puede… señorita Alejandra, acompáñeme. Le llevare al centro.

Alex: - E… Vale… Carlise, gracias por todo… despídame de todos y…

Carlise: - Pronto te adoptare legalmente… no estas sola.

Alex: - Vale… por favor diga a Jasper que lo quiero… que aunque este con Alice, le quiero y que… me encanta la pareja que hace con Alice y dígale a Alice que es mi mejor amiga… - Alex se quebró y empezó a llorar; el de asuntos sociales se la llevo.

En casa de los Cullen.

Jasper: - NO… DIOS MIO CARLISE; ¿NO PUDISTE?...

Carlise: - No… tuvisteis que ver a Alex… no era ella; estaba muy mal.

Alice: - Hay que empezar con la regulación ya… no puede estar en un horrible centro de acogida.

Emmet: - SI… La ratoncita es como una hermanita.

Rose: - Hay que avisar a Nicole y Spencer. Yo llamo a Spencer.

Edward: - Y yo a Nicole.

Spencer estudiaba cuando sonó su móvil.

Spencer: - HEY; HUOLA ROSE XD

Rose: - Spencer…

Spencer: - ¿Pasa algo?... estas triste y preocupada.

Rose: - Es Alex… bueno su padre… hoy se iba a ir a una convención fuera de EEUU y su avión se ha estrellado; se ha muerto y a Alex, al no tener familiares vivos se la llevaron a un centro de acogida.

Spencer: - ¿Qué?... O Dios… ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?

Rose: - Por favor.

Spencer: - OK… En una media hora estoy allí. – Colgo: - PADRE, TENGO QUE IRME. – Salio corriendo.

Nicole: - Hola Edward…

Edward: - Nicole… a Alex se la llevaron a un centro de acogida; su padre ha muerto en un accidente de avión.

Nicole: - MIERDA… Voy a tu casa.

Al rato.

Spencer: - No puedo creerlo… pobrecilla.

Nicole: - No sabíamos que solo estaba con su padre y que el resto había muerto en un accidente…

Jasper: - Me lo contó a mi…

Alice: - Podríamos ir a verla… ahora necesitará a sus amigos.

Bella: - Sí… estoy contigo.

Al cabo de dos días; Alice y Jasper iban en un coche hacia el centro de acogida.

Alice (en la recepción.): - Buenas tardes… venimos a ver a Alejandra Suárez.

Recepcionista: - Es la nueva… aún no puede recibir visitas.

Alice: - Pero… pasó un trauma muy grande… necesita nuestro apoyo… por favor.

Recepcionista: - Estoy de acuerdo pero… solo cumplo las normas.

Jasper: - Bueno… ¿nos podría dar su habitación para mandarle cartas?

Recepcionista: - Sí… es la 17. – Jasper y Alice salieron.

Alice: - ¿NO VAS A HACER NADA?

Jasper: - Alice… la habitación 17 da al jardín…

Alice: - VAMOS WIII ^0^ - Se colaron al jardín (que no había nadie.) y treparon hasta una ventana; Alice dio un toque.

Jasper: - Se giró hacia la ventana… está asustada… - Alice dio otro toque: - Sigue asustada pero tiene curiosidad… se levantó de la cama y viene hacia la ventana. – Alex descorrió las cortinas y flipó al ver a Alice y Jasper tan panchos sentados en el alféizar de la ventana; Alex abrió la ventana y ambos entraron.

Alex: - CHICOS – Los abrazó.

Jasper: - Tranquila… los papeles pronto estarán.

Alice: - JA, Pronto serás una de las nuestras.

Alex: - Bueno… por eso no estoy intranquila… ¿Cómo habéis subido 4 pisos?...

Alice: - Eso… da igual…

Alex: - OK… Da igual… a pesar de lo que pasó, he estado investigando; al principio creí que erais mutantes sin embargo, sois algo más oscuro… siempre creí que no existíais y que solo erais leyendas pero… ME EQUIVOQUÉ… Sois vampiros; ¿cierto?.

Alice: - Si…

Alex: - Pero… no sois vampiros normales…

Jasper: - Exacto…

Alex: - ¿Corro peligro?

Alice: - En parte…

Alex: - ¿Y Spencer y Nicole?

Jasper: - No… porque no saben nuestro secreto.

Alex: - O sea que si sé vuestro secreto… vendrán a por mí, los malos y me matarán.

Alice: - E… Más o menos… sino saben que lo sabes… mira Alex; en los vampiros hay un aquelarre muy poderoso que se considera la nobleza de nuestra raza… los Volturis… ellos controlan un poco cada aquelarre.

Alex: - O sea… hay vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana ahí fuera y si los humanos sabemos que existís, ponemos en peligro vuestro mundo. – Jasper y Alice asintieron: - ¿Cómo podéis resistir nuestro olor?

Alice: - JA, Casi todos somos inmunes… a Jasper es a quien más le cuesta porque es el más reciente vegetariano…

Alex: - Ajá… ¿cuántos años tenéis?

Jasper (algo avergonzado.): - Alex… yo… peleé en la guerra civil americana… en el bando del sur…

Alex: - ¿EN SERIO?... GUAU… Me tienes que hablar de muchas cosas… ¿y tú, Alice?

Alice: - E… no recuerdo mi vida humana… solo que… bueno… soy vampira. XD – Alex sonrió.

Alex: - Si me convirtieseis, los Volturis no vendrían a por mí.

Jasper: - No podemos convertir a nadie…

Alice: - A no ser que ella quiera… a Bella le convertirán pronto…

Alex: - ¿Para qué pase la eternidad con Edward?

Jasper: - y Porque los Volturis la conocen. – Alex asintió.

Alex: - Entonces… solo me queda esperar una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

Jasper: - No tienen por qué enterarse…

Alex: - ¿Y si os visitan?... imaginaos que ven que una humana vive rodeada de vampiros y…

Jasper: - Alex… tranquila… además, nosotros te defenderíamos.

Alice: - Sí… ellos también saben que convivimos con humanos y que no pasa nada…

Alex: - Pero una cosa es ir al instituto y otra estar 24 horas… no quiero que por mí, os pase algo.

Jasper: - Alex… nada va a pasar… además, no sería la primera vez que nos enfrentaríamos a ellos.

Alex: - Hay más cosas… ¿cierto? – Ambos asintieron: - Bueno… sentaros… no puedo invitaros a nada porque… supongo que no podéis comer lo mismo que yo. – Asintieron; Jasper se sentó en una silla y Alice en la cama; Alex se sentó junto a Alice: - Bueno… ¿qué he de saber?

Alice: - Algo increíble…

Alex: - ¿Más de que seáis vampiros?... JA, ¿Qué sois Vampiros alienígenas? – Rió: - Ahora, en serio… ¿y es?

Jasper: - Como sabrás vivimos en parejas pero… esas parejas pueden ser tríos o grupos… y bueno… Edward, Rose y yo empezamos a sentir algo por Nicole, Spencer y tú… Alex; sé que vas a flipar pero… quiero que seas mi otra pareja…

Alex: - Alice… ¿estás de acuerdo?

Alice: - Sí… Alex, tenemos toda la eternidad… no te preocupes. Por fa di que si… SERÍAMOS UNA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA… ¿Sí?...

Alex: - Alice… tienes el extraño don de convencer… pero… he de pensar mucho… esto es mucho más fuerte y mejor de lo que me pensaba… En cualquier caso… yo aquí ya no tengo familia; no de sangre y si podéis hablar con los Volturis… ¿me podríais convertir?... – Alice y Jasper se miraron: - Es más… ¿podría hablar con los Volturis?

Jasper: - ¿ESTÁS LOCA?... Alex… tu olor es encantador.

Alex: - ¿En serio?

Alice: - Sí… hueles como a frutas y flores… un olor dulzón… si te huelen… irían a probar tu sangre fijo…

Jasper: - LE ESTÁS ASUSTANDO ALICE.

Alice: - Lo siento…

Alex: - Pero aparte… Jasper, Edward y tú… tenéis poderes…

Alice: - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Alex: - Soy observadora… Edward debe de leer mentes… una vez, cuando pensé que escondíais algo muy fuerte, se me quedó mirando fijamente… luego, intentó disimular pero… le pillé infraganti… Jasper debe de controlar los sentimientos… no me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera sido por Emmet… y tú… a parte de convencer fácilmente, tienes otro don que no he podido descubrir…

Alice: - Veo el futuro… vi lo de tu padre… intentamos evitar que no subiera al avión pero… fue tarde.

Alex: - OK; No te culpo, en serio… hay cosas que deben pasar…

Alice: - Al igual que os vi antes de que Spencer, Nicole y tú llegarais a Forks, de que vi que tú ibas a saber nuestro secreto y… no puedo decirte más… el futuro es incierto y si te digo algo… no quiero presionarte… - En eso, llamaron; Alice y Jasper salieron por la ventana a velocidad vampírica.

¿: - Señorita Alejandra… ¿pasa algo?... le oyeron hablando con otras personas y…

Alex: - No… e… imito voces… y cuando me aburro… hablo sola. XD

¿: - Vale… ¿no necesita un psicólogo?

Alex: - NOOOO Estoy bien. //JA, Seguro que lo traumo.//

¿: - En una hora, es la cena… ¿va a bajar o?...

Alex: - Hoy quiero cenar aquí… estoy… estudiando.

¿: - ¿Estudiando?... pero si no va aún a clase.

Alex: - Me aburro tanto que me pongo exámenes a mi misma.

¿: - Vale… le subirán la cena. – Alex oyó como se había ido.

Alex: - Ya se fue… - Jasper volvió a entrar: - ¿Y Alice?

Jasper: - Le vino a buscar Esme… necesita comprar unos muebles.

Alex: - Jasper… yo… sí quiero.

Jasper: - ¿EN SERIO? – Alex asintió y se abrazaron.

Alex: - Pero… si tengo que convertirme… quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

Jasper: - No sé si seré capaz…

Alex: - Confío en ti, Jasper… me da igual que seas el vegetariano más reciente… sé que contigo no corro ningún peligro.

Jasper: - Lo dices en serio… tienes mucha seguridad. – Jasper le cogió de la cintura: - ¿Puedo?

Alex: - ¿El qué?... – Jasper se acercó y la empezó a besar; Alex flipó pero le siguió; se separaron: - UAU.

Jasper: - Estás eufórica.

Alex: - He soñado con este momento desde que te conozco… eres mi ángel vampírico… BUF… eso sonó a movida.

Jasper: - Yo me veo como un demonio…

Alex: - Pero yo no… me da igual tu pasado… ahora, importa el futuro.

Jasper: - He de irme… pronto, estarás en casa. – Le dio otro beso y se fue.

Jasper: - Ya llegué.

Emmet (volteándose del sofá de la sala.): - JA, ¿Cómo está la ratoncita?

Jasper: - Bien…

Edward (Apareciendo.): - Jasper… ¿qué ha pasado?

Jasper: - Le contamos todo… absolutamente todo y… Me ha aceptado.

Emmet: - YA ES OFICIAL… LA RATONCITA PRONTO SERÁ CULLEN.

Jasper: - Me ha pedido que yo le convierta… sabe que es un riesgo pero… quiere que yo lo haga…

Edward: - Debes confiar más en ti Jasper… ya te controlas al 100%... ¿LE BESASTE?

Emmet: - ¿EN SERIO?

Jasper: - Sí… 2 veces…

Rose (bajando.): - ESO ES GENIAL JAS… Pronto vendrá a casa.

Eran las 3 de la mañana; Jasper llamó a la ventana de Alex; Alex se despertó y le abrió.

Alex: - Jasper…

Jasper: - Necesitaba verte. – Se besaron: - Alice ya sabe que eres la otra pareja… está más eufórica de lo que pensé y… ella y Esme te están haciendo un cuarto en la casa… y un vestidor.

Alex: - Eso es genial… ¿y lo otro?... ¿lo de convertirme?

Jasper: - Lo he hablado con todos… quieren que ocurra pero… quiero que esperemos un par de años… solo tienes 16 años y te quedarías así para siempre.

Alex (sentándose en la cama; Jasper se sentó junto a ella.): - El sueño de toda mujer… aunque sí… es mejor esperar.

Jasper: - Eres muy madura para tu edad… Bella no espera el momento a ser convertida pero tú…

Alex: - Te adoro Jasper y quiero ser una Cullen completa pero… también quiero acabar los estudios…

Jasper: - JA, no creas que nosotros no estudiamos… Edward tiene 2 doctorados… Rose, se ha licenciado en varias carreras… Alice es diseñadora… Emmet tiene varias carreras; al igual que yo.

Alex: - JA, la eternidad da para mucho.

Jasper: - ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?... siempre he sentido curiosidad por ver a una persona dormir… Edward hace eso con Bella. Dice que es divertido… que Bella habla en sueños.

Alex: - OK pero… espero no hablar en sueños. – Alex se acostó y Jasper se tumbó a su lado: - Te quiero Jasper.

Jasper: - Y yo a ti. – Se besaron.

Un mes después.

Director: - Ya es oficial… Alejandra ahora ya eres una Cullen Hale… ve a por tus cosas… en una hora vienen a por ti. – Alex asintió y fue a su cuarto; estaba arreglándose cuando llamaron a la ventana; Alex esperó ver a Jasper pero era Emmet.

Alex (abriendo la ventana y cuando Emmet hubo entrado.): - Osote, no he sabido nada de ti… te he echado de menos.

Emmet: - JA, pensé que las visitas de tu novio te llenaban.

Alex: - Muy gracioso pero… los amigos también tienen que venir… Nicole y Spencer no han dejado de venir… al igual que Alice, Bella, Rose y Edward… ¿y tú?

Emmet: - JA, lo mejor, se hace esperar.

Alex: - Seguro… te he echado de menos.

Emmet: - ¿En serio?...

Alex: - Sí… no es fácil vacilar a los otros.

Emmet: - OYE

Alex: - JA, lo siento… no; en serio… ahora, oficialmente, eres mi hermano mayor.

Emmet: - Lo sé… no sabes lo que he esperado este momento. – La abrazó con cuidado: - Por fin eres mi hermanita pequeña. Bueno… he de irme… pronto nos veremos. – Emmet se fue; al rato, vinieron a por Alex; afuera, le esperaban todos los Cullen Hale.

Director: - Doctor Carlise; espero que no se arrepienta… ya son muchos adoptados y…

Carlise: - Conozco a Alex… se adaptará bien a la familia.

Director: - Ha tenido un trauma enorme… sigue un poco mal y…

Carlise: - Supongo que el tenerla encerrada y sin poder tener visitas ha influido en eso…

Director: - EJEM… Son las normas… Espero que Alejandra no esté de vuelta aquí.

Alex: - E… ¿Ya puedo irme?

Director: - Sí… Doctor Carlise… he intentado disuadirle de su idea pero Alejandra es una chica difícil… es casi superdotada y las chicas así, suelen ser difíciles de trato… a penas se ha relacionado con los de dentro y…

Alex: - Es porque sabía que pronto iba a salir de aquí…

Director: - EJEM… Tened buena suerte con ella. – Se fue adentro.

Emmet: - POR FIN – Todos la abrazaron.

Esme: - Bienvenida a casa, Alex.

Alice: - WIIII VA HA SER GENIAL ^0^

Carlise: - Sentimos no haber podido hacer esto más rápido.

Alex: - No se preocupe… QUE FUERTE… Nos están vigilando.

Carlise: - Bien… todos a los coches. – Todos fueron a 2 coches; Alex iba con Carlise, Esme y Edward en el Mercedes de Carlise y Los otros 4 fueron en el jeep de Emmet.

Edward: - Alex… todos estamos felices de que ya sea oficial.

Alex: - Lo sé… gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, Edward.

Edward: - No hay de que… además, somos los dos pelirrojos de la familia. – Alex sonrió.

Alex: - Sí… - Llegaron a la casa.

Alice (cogiendo a Alex de la mano.): - VEN A VER TU CUARTO… VAS A FLIPAR. – Subieron corriendo (a velocidad humana.): - YA VERÁS… - Abrió una puerta blanca; al hacerlo, Alex quedó en shock; era un enorme cuarto pintado en un tono lavanda claro; con un zócalo blanco, el techo era blanco y el suelo de madera clara; la cama era enorme y de color blanca con la colcha en tonos morados, lilas, violetas y rosas; con un enorme cojín rosa palo con una A en morado; en el suelo, había una alfombra peluda blanca; había un escritorio blanco con una silla morada, un ordenador portátil rosa oscuro; un enorme corcho lleno de fotos y notas (de los Cullen Hale, Nicole, Spencer y Bella y de Alex.); una estantería con libros, una tele de plasma pequeña, con una play station 3 (recordemos que es una viciada XD); muchos juegos para la play, una mini cadena con muchos CD'S; Alice abrió otra puerta; era el baño; tenía una enorme bañera circular en el medio; abrió otra puerta y era una especie de estudio de arte y fotografía con modelismo.

Alice: - Sé que te encanta hacer fotos y… YO NECESITO UNA FOTÓGRAFA SOCIA XD

Alex: - HECHO. – Se abrazaron: - ALICE ESTO ES GENIAL… GRACIAS…

Alice: - ESTÁS LLORANDO DE LA EMOCIÓN. – Esme entró.

Esme: - Chicas…

Alex: - Esme muchas gracias… es mi habitación soñada.

Esme: - Me alegro que te guste… por cierto, venía a ver qué querías de cenar… Sé que te gusta la pasta pero… no sé como.

Alex: - E… ¿Spagetis carbonara?

Esme: - HECHO. – Se fue; entró Jasper.

Alice: - ES MI SOCIA. ^0^

Jasper: - Me alegro… por fin los 3 juntos. – Se abrazaron.

Emmet (entrando.): - ¿Molesto?

Jasper: - Más de lo que imaginas.

Alice: - Sí… LARGO XD

Emmet: - JOOO Diles algo ratoncita.

Alex: - Lo siento osote pero… estoy con ellos. XD

Emmet: - A… NO PUEDO CREERLO… YO, SOY TU HERMANO PREFERIDO.

Edward (pasando delante de la puerta junto a Bella.): - Perdona Emmet pero… su hermano preferido, soy yo.

Emmet: - JA, Más te gustaría…

Alex: - Edward tiene razón… se ha convertido en mi hermano preferido.

Emmet: - ¿ÉL?... Pero si es un muermo. – Emmet se fue.

Bella: - Que bien que ya estés aquí… JA, Mañana Jessica va a flipar…

Alice: - JA, YA VERÉIS SU CARA MAÑANA XD

Alex: - Espero que llevéis cámara de fotos.

Jasper: - Eso está hecho… nos reiremos durante siglos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los Cullen Hale llegaban al aparcamiento en el jeep de Emmet; en la parte de atrás y de pie, iban Emmet que iba cubriendo a Alex (nadie la podía ver.).

Jessica: - Hay llegan los fenómenos. – Emmet bajó de un salto; cogió a Alex de la cintura y la bajó al suelo: - ¿A?... ¿QUÉ HACE CON ELLOS?... ESTABA EN UN CENTRO DE ACOJIDA. – Salieron el resto del Jeep; de delante, Rose y Jasper y de detrás, Alice y Edward; los 6 se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Bella, Spencer y Nicole.

Nicole (abrazando a Alex.): - BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO.

Spencer (cuando Nicole dejó a Alex, él abrazó a la pelirroja.): - Sí… se te ha echado de menos. – Jessica se acercó a ellos.

Jessica: - ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Alex: - Me dieron la condicional. – Risas.

Jessica: - ¿A?

Alex: - Que ya no estoy en el centro de acogida… Los Cullen Hale me adoptaron… desde ayer, soy Alejandra Cullen Suárez… ¿no es genial, Jess?. Bueno hermanitos, me voy a clase… hasta la hora de la comida. – Dio un beso en la mejilla a cada Cullen Hale; menos Jasper que la cogió de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Jessica: - ¿A?... ¿AHORA YA NO ESTÁS CON ALICE?

Alice: - QUE VA… Está con las 2… ES GENIAL. ^0^ - Jessica se fue flipada.

Era la hora de comer y los Cullen Hale, Bella, Nicole y Spencer entraron juntos; todos les miraban.

Jessica: - Os lo juro… Jasper anda con Alice y con Alex a la vez… y ellas lo consienten… - Calló al ver que Alex, Jasper y Alice entraban los 3 juntos; Jasper iba callado pero con una pequeña sonrisa un poco más atrasado que las chicas que iban hablando y riendo; Alex, Alice y Jasper cogieron cada uno una bandeja y empezaron a servirse: - JA, ¿Ahora tendrá ese problema alimenticio de los Cullen Hale? – Cuando cogieron la comida, los 3 se sentaron en una mesa separada de otra donde se sentaron los demás: - ¿No os lo dije?... hacen un trío.

Alex: - JA, Está disfrutando.

Jasper: - No te sientas incómoda… que piensen lo que quieran.

Alex: - Ya pero… ahora pensarán que somos como unos objetos para ti…

Jasper: - Pero no lo sois… os quiero a las 2 por igual… me da igual lo que piensen.

Alice: - Sí… solo nosotros sabemos lo peculiar de nuestra relación… si les parece mal, que se aguanten.

Alex: - Sí… ¿os fijáis?... me mira peor que antes.

Alice: - HAZ ESO ALEX… - Alex le miró maliciosamente.

Jasper: - ¿El qué has visto? – Alex se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de Jessica.

Alex (sentándose ante el flipe de Mike y Jessica.): - Hola… e… siento deciros esto pero… nos incomodan los chismes y vuestras miradas… si no os importa, no os metáis en nuestra vida y nosotros, no nos meteremos en la vuestra… Jessica que en 4 años no hayas podido ni acercarte a los Cullen Hale y yo, en un solo día lo haya hecho y ahora me consideren una de ellos, no quiere decir que yo sea rara… puede que tú lo seas. – Alex volvió a la mesa; los Cullen Hale, Bella, Spencer y Nicole la aplaudían.

Jasper: - Eso estuvo genial.

Alice: - Fliparon mucho.

Por la tarde, todos iban a la casa (incluimos a Spencer, Nicole y Bella que iban en la furgoneta de Bella.).

Emmet: - JA, ¿Cómo ha ido tu 1er día como miembro oficial de la familia? – Recordemos que él y Alex iban de pie en la parte de atrás del jeep.

Alex: - Genial… aún no puedo creer que sea de los vuestros…

Emmet: - LOS PERROS. – Señaló a la entrada de la casa donde estaban 2 chicos y una chica; todos bajaron de los coches.

Bella: - JAKE

Jacob: - ¿ES CIERTO?... ¿HAY UNA CHUPASANGRE MÁS?

Nicole / Spencer: - ¿Chupasangre?

Edward //Idiota… 2 no saben que somos vampiros//

Jacob: - Es el mote de los Cullen Hale. – Nicole y Spencer se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Edward //Haber no convertimos a nadie… solo que a Alex, la han adoptado… pero es humana y sabe nuestro secreto.//

Leah: - ¿Quién es la nueva?

Alex: - Supongo que yo… soy Alejandra Cullen Suárez… pero todos me llaman Alex. Es un placer.

Jacob: - Jacob Black… o Jake para los amigos… ellos son Leah y Seth. – Ambos asintieron: - E… Bueno… ya nos vamos… nos vemos. – Se fueron.

Edward //Vaya idiotas.//

Entraron en la casa y fueron a la sala.

Emmet: - JA, ¿Un partido? – Puso la tele; Spencer se sentó junto a él y a los dos minutos ambos gritaban por un partido de fútbol americano.

Rose: - JA, Voy a arreglar el coche…

Nicole: - ME APUNTO – Se fueron.

Alex: - Voy a comer algo…

Bella: - OK; Vamos a ver lo que hay. – Se fueron a la cocina.

Alice: - Voy a hacer los deberes… Jasper, necesito tu ayuda. – El rubio asintió y se fueron.

Spencer: - Ahora… debemos de hablar; Emmet.

Emmet: - ¿Sobre qué?

Spencer: - No sois lo que aparentáis ser… tenéis un secreto y Bella y Alex lo saben. Dime si no voy desencaminado… sois una especie de vampiro que no bebe sangre…

Emmet: - Humana, no. Mierda…

Spencer: - ¿Así que sois vampiros?... y… ¿cómo es?

Emmet: - ¿Cómo es qué?

Spencer: - Eso… ser inmortal… tú… ¿cuántos años tienes en verdad?

Emmet: - AO… E… Unos 70… soy un vampiro joven XD

Spencer: - E… Y tanto… ¿y Rose?

Emmet: - Un par de décadas más que yo… a… y Carlise tiene unos 300 años.

Spencer: - POS… Si que se conserva bien. – Rieron.

Nicole: - Rose… e… yo tengo una duda.

Rose: - Supongo que ya lo sabes… mira Nicole, mientras estéis con nosotros no corréis peligro.

Nicole: - ¿Y Alex?

Rose: - Tampoco…

Nicole: - ¿Qué es el lío que se trae con Alice y Jasper?... porque era todo una burla; ¿no?

Rose: - No… nosotros podemos tener varias parejas… es complicado pero… queremos por igual a cada amante; por así decirlo…

Nicole: - ¿YO SOY LA NUEVA DE EDWARD?... POR FA DI QUE SI… Emmet es mono pero… no es mi tipo XD

Rose: - No puedo decirte nada… solo que… Spencer me gusta… y Emmet está de acuerdo; se lleva bien con él y…

Nicole: -UAU… ¿Nos convertiréis?

Rose: -Se supone que no podemos hacer eso pero… si alguien quiere convertirse y está 100% seguro…

Nicole: - A… - Alex bajó con un bocadillo.

Alex: - ¿Queréis algo?

Nicole: - LO SÉ TODO ALEX ^0^

Alex: - ¿Todo?... – Miró a Rose que asintió sonriendo: - JA; Entonces… BIENVENIDA AL CLUB DE LOS ILUMINADOS XD – Spencer bajó eufórico.

Spencer: - ROSE, YA SÉ POR QUÉ ERES TAN BELLA… ERES UNA VAMPIRA… ES GENIAL – La abrazó; en eso, Rose le besó; Spencer flipó pero le siguió; en eso, Emmet bajó.

Emmet: - ¿A?

Spencer (muerto de miedo.): - E… Emmet yo… yo… e… NO ME MATES

Emmet: - … JUA, JUA, JUA… DEBERÍAS DE VER TU CARA SPENC… Haber… ¿no te has fijado en el cambio que hay en la pareja Alice – Jasper? – Spencer negó: - Ya no es pareja… ahora es una pareja de 3… Alice – Jasper – Alex.

Spencer: - O sea… yo soy el 3º de Emmet – Rose… MOLA XD

Todos cenaban (menos ya sabemos quiénes XD).

Carlise: - Así que ya es oficial… todos lo sabéis y estáis de acuerdo.

Nicole: - Así es… aún flipamos pero… sí; estamos de acuerdo.

Spencer: - Sí… queremos ser parte de esta familia aquelarre…

Esme: - GENIAL… Cuántos hijos ^0^

Alex: - JA, Sois unos copiones XD

Nicole: - JA, Mi novio es mejor que el tuyo.

Alex: - Más te gustaría… perdona Ed pero entre tú y Jas prefiero a Jas. Es mucho más guapo que tú; no es personal.

Un mes después.

Alex llegaba con Bella al instituto (era uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks.).

Alex: - Gracias por traerme.

Bella: - No hay de que… después de todo, somos cuñadas. – Bajaron y se dirigieron a clase.

Jessica: - JA, ¿Ya se hartaron de ti?.

Alex: - Se han ido de excursión… pero yo tengo exámenes y no podía ir… bueno Bella, hasta la comida.

Jasper (tras haber cazado un puma.): - ¿Estará bien?

Alice: - Sí… Jessica le molestará pero… Alex pasará de ella.

Emmet: - JA, No te preocupes tanto por Alex… sabe cuidarse bien.

Rose: - Sí… además, no está sola.

Era por la noche y Alex estudiaba en su cuarto, en eso, oyó que alguien llamaba por su ventana; era Jasper.

Jasper (sentándose en la cama.): - Necesitaba verte… ¿cómo ha ido el día?

Alex: - Aburrido… me hubiera gustado tanto veros en acción…

Jasper: - ¿Ocurrio algo con Jessica?

Alex: - Lo de siempre… no deja de molestarme pero… no pasa nada.


End file.
